Inspiration
by Chesrylle Cat
Summary: Angelo takes Gretel out to one of his new thinking spot, hoping for inspiration for a new piece. (Not the best summaries.)


"Angelo, where are we going?" Gretel laughed, holding on the painter's hand as they covered her eyes, leading her somewhere around the town.

"It's a surprise!" he laughed cheerily.

A clear day in Winter, Angelo decided to make Gretel drop everything she was doing, and go with him for a walk, saying that she needed the rest, and he needed the inspiration. He decided to take her to somewhere he recently found a lovely place for both.

"Are we there yet, Angelo?" Gretel asked, almost stumbling over her feet.

"Almost, careful where you step, Gretel." he grinned at her, guiding her to, turnip knows where.

"Hehe, okay!" he cheered, taking his hands away from her eyes. Gretel opened her eyes, blinking rapidly, adjusting to the light. She squinted her eyes, still slightly blurry from having been led blindly for a while. When she was able to see fine again, she looked around, awe in her eyes.

"Isn't it pretty?" Angelo asked, going over to the small frozen islet near his own house.

"Wow, it's amazing, Angelo." she said in awe, looking at the tree's frozen, glittering leaves.

"Hehe," he chuckled, smiling happily at her, "I found it the other day, while daydreaming by the river bank." he turned away from her, taking in the immaculate white scenery near the cliff. Gretel smiled happily at her artistic friend, not wanting to mention this little lonely islet was a spot for Ore Stone to appear everyday, one of her routine spots to visit everyday of the Winter season since the last Winter.

He turned back to her, grinning wider, and took her by the hand, dragging her underneath the tree. He sat her down by the tree, as he laid down on the snow, letting out a soft, satisfied 'ah' as he closed his eyes.

"You might catch a cold, Angelo, laying down on the snow." Gretel laughed, looking at him.

"No I won't," he waved his hand in front of his face, "The sun's bright enough to keep me warm, so it's fine." he smiled, breathing in the Winter-y smell of nature. Gretel looked up at the sky, shrugging as she laid down as well, beside Angelo.

They laid beside each other silently, taking in the sun's warmth as the snow's cold seeped through their clothes, listening to the soft stream beneath the ice.

"I wouldn't mind becoming an artist," Gretel said absent-mindedly.

Angelo opened one eye, watching her as she smiled. "Oh? What made you think of changing career options?" he asked, a faint smile on his face.

"Well," Gretel chuckled, "For one thing, all you do all day is lay down beneath a tree and take in the nature around. That's five cows easier than my job as a farmer."

Angelo dropped a handful of snow on her face, laughing at her. "I'll have you know being an artist is really hard." he said, trying to sound sincere. Gretel sat up, brushing off the snow on her face, "Yes, because laying down is the hardest thing to do after pushing five cows and three sheep." she snorted, laughing as she threw snow at his face.

Angelo shook off the snow on his face and in his hair. "I'm sure it is, Gretel." he said, laughing, "But inspiration is hard to come by," he added a matter-of-factly.

Gretel shrugged, laying back down on the ground, "Can't really agree with you on that. I've seen a whole lot of picture-perfect things even you'd have a hard time painting." she smiled at the views and scenes behind her closed eyes.

"I think I'm hurt; did you just say I'm not a good painter?" Angelo joked, placing his hand on his chest, a hurt expression on his face. He nudged Gretel with his foot for her to look up at him. She chuckled and sat up again, patting his curly head.

"Don't take it to heart," she smiled sweetly. He raised a brow at her and began laughing, Gretel soon laughing along with him.

"Mind telling about these 'picture-perfect' sceneries you claim I wouldn't be able to put on canvas?" he drawled, leaning back on the tree while watching the snow-covered leaves rustle in the faint breeze. Gretel sat cross-legged beside him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"There's a place, in my farm," she started, staring starry-eyed at the sky, "Where the cows usually graze, at sunset, you just see all the colors and everything there, the sun going down and just, making other towns and places glow. Do you understand?" she asked, looking up at him, seeing him rubbing his chin thoughtfully. She giggled at the sight, knowing he was trying to visualize it, and continued with her description.

"And at night, it's just so pretty." she joyously said, smiling gleefully, "The towns at the bottom, just light up and glitter like the fireflies in Summer. Especially the town by the mountains, it just lights up so warmly. And Mother's Hill peak! It's just, amazing at night, especially when the moon's full, you know?"

Angelo chuckled beside her, "Unfortunately, no, I can't imagine it. But you may be right about me not being able to paint what you described." he sighed, resting his head on hers.

Gretel laughed once, "I told you so," she told him.

"Mainly because you describe things so confusingly," Angelo sighed, chuckling as Gretel pinched the back of his hand in retaliation. "but also because it does seem kind of hard to put on canvas." he thoughtfully said.

"And again, I told you so." she smiled at the snow-covered ground, looking at the footprints of two different sizes imprinted in it. "But there are other things you can paint. Inspiration isn't _that_ hard."

Angelo sighed, scratching his head, "That's what you think." he muttered to himself, suddenly looking at her beside him.

"Your muse is always there!" she stated, wagging her finger in the air.

_Yes, she is._ He thought to himself with a warm smile.

"Zephyr Town is just booming with life even in Winter." she said, smiling to herself. Angelo sighed discreetly, "Yeah, yeah, I know." he answered lazily, pulling himself up. He stretched his arms up before turning to her, pausing for a fraction of a minute then smiled at her, offering his hand to her to get up.

"Well, I think I got my inspiration for my next work." he grinned happily at her.

"Great! Glad I could help." she smiled at him, pulling herself up with his help. "I want to be the first to see it, alright?"

He thought for a while, looking up, "Maybe, when I think it's right to show it to you."

"That's not fair." she pouted, crossing her arms.

He chuckled at her childish gesture, "Well, being the art-critic you are, I want to make sure it's perfect first." he patted her head. Gretel rolled her eyes at him, though smiled playfully, swatting his hand away. "Alright, fine. I'll concede to that." she said, walking ahead of him.

"I'll go ahead, Angelo. I better get my animals in the barn before dark. I had a great time." she turned to face him, smiling brightly, her cheeks pink.

"Right. Let's go here again sometime." he nodded and smiled at her as well. Gretel clapped her hands together at the thought, eyes bright.

"Oh! Let's do this every Winter! It'd be so much fun!" she gleefully cheered.

Angelo chuckled at her happy reaction, "Great idea. It'll be awesome." he agreed.

Gretel went up to him and hugged him tightly, tip-toeing just so she could hug him properly. Not expecting the sudden affection, he didn't return the hug in time as Gretel pulled away, still smiling brightly. "Bye, Angelo!" she called, waving enthusiastically at him before running off back to her farm.

Angelo chuckled, waving back at her, her warmth still lingering around in the air. He walked back to his workshop/house leisurely, soaking in all the nature he could, painting his soon-to-be newest masterpiece in his mind and in the air. Thinking of his muse.

* * *

**C/N: Oh my gourd, I don't know what I wrote. This seriously came out of nowhere. I'm rambling again and filing it as a story, I'm sorry. But I hope you liked and read it. Please do comment on it, if you can. It'd be very much appreciated.  
**

**Thanking-you! :3**

_**"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours."**_


End file.
